


marvin the closet case

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Closeted Character, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, ok i guess there's like minimal plot, whizzer is a really great guy but he'd never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: "Note to self: Stop bringing home closeted men. And I’m serious this time."





	marvin the closet case

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

“This one’s mine,” Whizzer said and he pulled the man from the bar up the stairs to the front door of his apartment building.

The man hesitated for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to check and make sure no one was watching them. It was past midnight, though, the only people who were still out on the streets at this time didn’t give a fuck what they were up to.

“If you don’t want this then leave now.” Whizzer rolled his eyes and strode through the front door.

“No!” the man exclaimed, hurrying after him. He shut the door behind himself and barreled up the stairs after Whizzer. “I  — I do want to —”

“Good,” Whizzer said and he grabbed the stranger by his collar and dragged him into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind the both of them. He pinned the man up against the wall and latched his lips onto the man’s neck, making quick work of his shirt buttons.

“ _ Ah, _ ” the stranger moaned.

Whizzer could already feel him growing hard against his leg and he sighed inwardly. These classic closet cases who’ve never even had another man’s hand on their dick before were so quick to come. For Whizzer, who’d been screwing boys since high school, they made sex very boring and Whizzer really needed to stop picking them up like strays and bringing them home.

The thing about Whizzer, though, was that he would always say that he only fucked for his own pleasure. He only fucked to get  _ himself  _ off. He was emotionless, he said, a stone cold machine. But he’d bring these guys home and they wouldn’t let him fuck them and they wouldn’t fuck him and they’d hardly ever get him off. Once these closet cases had their orgasm they would start repressing the memory, repeating  _ I’m still straight, this doesn’t mean I’m queer,  _ like a mantra in their heads. They’d rush away to get home and fuck their wives and tell themselves it was satisfying, even a little bit satisfying. Meanwhile, Whizzer was left alone with his hand and a bottle of lube.

“I  — I’m Marvin,” the man told him as Whizzer got his shirt off and dropped it to the floor only to set to work immediately on his jeans.    
  
“Good for you,” Whizzer said coldly, yanking the jeans and the undershorts down to the ground.    


“Wha—  _ oh! _ ” Marvin gasped when Whizzer wrapped a hand around his dick. “That’s —”

“Good?”

“New.”

“Hm.”

“And good.”

“Good.”

“What’s your name?” Marvin asked while Whizzer stroked his cock.

“Andrew,” Whizzer said. It fell off of his tongue as naturally as if it were actually his name. It was the name he gave to all of his one night stands that he didn’t want to ever see again; Andrew Rannells. 

“Andrew,” Marvin tried out the name on his lips and it was coupled with a moan. 

“Bed?” Whizzer sighed. He was  _ bored  _ at best, he was ready to move this thing along. 

“Yeah —  _ yeah! _ ” Marvin nodded eagerly. He followed closely at Whizzer’s heel to the bedroom and Whizzer spun him around, pushed him onto the mattress, and crawled on top of him. 

Whizzer placed quick, wet kisses down Marvin’s chest. He paused at a peaked nipple and gave it a nip which earned him a sharp yelp from Marvin. He made his way down to Marvin’s cock. 

“Ah,” Marvin moaned. 

_ Haven’t even got my mouth on him and he’s already moaning like a whore,  _ Whizzer huffed inwardly.  _ Note to self: Stop bringing home closeted men. And I’m serious this time.  _

Whizzer nuzzled his nose along Marvin’s dick just to see how he’d react and his prick jerked so aggressively that Whizzer thought he might just come then and there. Thankfully, he didn’t. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

Whizzer looked up at Marvin. His eyes were hooded and his face was red. He had his mouth hanging open like he was about to say something, but couldn’t figure out exactly what to say. Whizzer smiled and swallowed Marvin’s cock whole, dragging a sharp moan from his lips, then pulling off of him. He stroked him with his hand. Not fast enough to get any experienced homosexual anywhere, but it was plenty for Marvin if his orgasm was anything to go by. 

Marvin spilled all over Whizzer’s hand while a hundred obscenities spilled from his lips, “ _ Fuck _ ” and “ _ Shit _ ” and  _ “Yesyesyes, God fucking yes! _ ”. “ _ Andrew, please, _ ” and “ _ Thank you, oh god, thank you! _ ”

Whizzer sat up and looked at him oddly. He slipped away for a moment to find a hand towel while Marvin took a moment to come back to himself. He didn’t dare look up from his hands while he cleaned them off, didn’t dare look at Marvin. 

Something was off. Something was  _ wrong.  _ Something felt different and different was bad, Whizzer had learned that lesson long ago. Different meant he was unfamiliar with the situation and that meant that he wasn’t fully equipt to handle whatever the universe decided to send hurling his way.

“C’mere,” Marvin said. He sat up and motioned for Whizzer to get on the bed, so Whizzer did. Marvin began tugging at Whizzer’s trousers. 

“You — you don’t have to,” Whizzer said even though if he didn’t then Whizzer would be calling Delia in the morning to complain about how these guys  _ never  _ returned the favor. 

“Yeah, I do,” Marvin said. He got his hand around Whizzer. “Want to.” He curled his fingers around Whizzer’s cock, it was as if he’d never done this before ( _ He hasn’t!  _ Whizzer reminded himself.  _ I’m his first! I’m changing this guy’s whole world! _ ) Marvin smeared the precome dribbling from the slit and stroked him fast. The angle was awkward but Whizzer still groaned. 

_ His first.  _ It kept ringing through Whizzer’s head. He’d never thought of that and god, that was selfish of him. He took these guys home then let them leave without so much as a goodbye or a “Hey, are you okay?”

Whizzer’s own first time with a man had been  _ beautiful.  _ How could he let all of these guys leave as nervous wrecks? After all this time?

Whizzer leaned in, buried his face in the crook of Marvin’s neck and groaned. It was sloppy, messy, unpracticed, but he came. His breath wasn’t labored, and he didn’t see stars, but he came and it was  _ Marvin’s first time.  _

Whizzer grabbed the hand towel again and cleaned himself off, cleaned Marvin’s hand, then tossed the cloth aside. “So,” he said. 

“So,” Marvin said. “I — uh — I’m not —”

“Save it,” Whizzer huffed. He rolled his eyes. “You’re a raging queer. You’ll learn to live with it.”

Marvin frowned. “I’ll have you know that I have a wife and a son, both of whom I love very much and —”

“Yeah?” Whizzer raised his eyebrows. “You and every other classic closet case in New York City. If you love them so fucking much then what’re you doing in my bed in the dead of night, hm?”

Usually, they’d fight him. Usually, they’d tell him he was an asshole, that he was wrong, that this was a one-time thing. 

Marvin, though, he frowned and asked in a shaky voice, “What do I do? I can’t really be queer, I mean — I mean it’s — it’s  _ wrong,  _ isn’t it?”

Whizzer frowned too. 

He was different. Different was bad. 

“No.” Whizzer shook his head. “No, it’s not bad. That’s just what they want you to think.”

Marvin buried his face in his hands. 

Whizzer reached out and touched Marvin’s shoulder soothingly. “Go home. Get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Will I?” Marvin looked up at him with a disbelieving expression. 

“Yes,” Whizzer said. “And then you won’t. And then you will. And then you won’t. And so on and so forth until you other accept it or repress it. In the end, the choice is yours.”

Marvin sighed and he stared down at the sheets for a long time. The silence that fell between them was awkward at most, but not uncomfortable.

Eventually, Marvin did get up and get dressed, searching for his clothes that were strewn across the apartment. 

Whizzer followed him into the living room and watched him as he was putting on his shoes. “Hey,” he said.

Marvin looked up.

“Whizzer.”

“Come again?” Marvin furrowed his brow.

“Whizzer Brown. That’s my name. Just in case you want to look me up, get in touch again some time. I sort of — erm — gave you a fake one earlier?”

Marvin laughed. “Well, uh,  _ thank you.  _ Thank you, Whizzer Brown.”

That should have been Whizzer’s first clue that he was royally fucked. 


End file.
